


A Suffering Demon

by CorruptedNightshade



Series: Corrupted Nightshade's vent fics [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, Depression, Everyone fears Sans, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Papyrus is a angel, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans is a demon/devil, Sans still remembers, Self-Hatred, Slight Self-Harm, reborntale, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: Sans suffers even after death. Why can't he just forget for once?





	A Suffering Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peace Doesn't Come After Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226960) by [DeadIshael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadIshael/pseuds/DeadIshael). 



> If you want the info on the AU, go to the fanfic this one is inspired by. 
> 
> also, I needed to vent and i had been inspired to write something based off that fic for a while, so this happened. :3

Sans looks down at the black boney tail he currently had curled around him so that it could been seen. He glares at it, red and dark blue eyelights following it from its pointed tip to as far back of it as he could see. His gaze soon goes from the tail to the black skeletal wings that adorn his back. He places a hand on his skull, feeling the two small horns atop it that are also black.

....He  _ hates _ them.

He hates that he has a tail and horns. He hates that his wings are black bones and not white feathers.

Sans hates that he was reborn as a demon and not as a angel. 

He couldn't help that in the last moments of his past life he felt pure hatred for what the kid had done. He couldn't help that he felt so guilty for Papyrus' death. And because he had been filled with so much negative feelings in his last moment, he was reborn a demon. Yet, that wasn't the only thing that he had been reborn with. No. He of course had to be reborn with his memories. Those so torturous memories that he so greatly wanted to forget..but not forget at the same time.

Well, right now he currently wants to forget them.

He wants to forget the pain he felt as that evil child (if you could even call them that) slaughtered his friends...and the last member of his family.

He...even wants to forget the happy moments, too.

Why?

Because wouldn't you want to if everyone you care about doesn't remember you anymore and doesn't trust you?

Yeah, that's right.

The first part is one of the rules of being reborn.

You're supposed to forget everything in the past life. Well...except your name...oh, and you also have your old personalities. You pretty much only lose your memories.

Except Sans. Sans of course just _ had  _ to be tortured even more than he already had been.

Well, you're probably now thinking “Oh, it's ok. You can go find your brother and explain everything to him and it'll be alright”.

....Wrong....

Papyrus doesn't even trust him.

H I S  O W N  B R O T H E R  D O E S N ' T  T R U S T  H I M.

....Which is why he's here.

On a rock in the middle of a forest practically tearing himself apart mentally. Punishing himself for not being able to save Papyrus. Not being able to stop that kid from killing everyone, including himself.

H-Hey, at least he did try to talk to Papyrus when he found him. But...hence the word 'try', he couldn't.

He had tried so hard though, but Papyrus was reborn as a angel...just like all of his other friends had been.

Undyne...Alphys...Toriel...Asgore...And Papyrus... They  _ all _ had been reborn as angels.

All of them...but him.

And they don't trust him.

All they see when they see him is a demon. A evil powerful demon who will try to strike them down.

When he had tried to talk to Papyrus, Undyne was there to protect the new angel. She blocked Papyrus from Sans, shielding the skeleton angel and telling him of how evil and bad demons were. That...that demons would do anything to get their hands on a angel and kill them.

Sans would never do that. He would never hurt his friends or brother.

...But they don't know that. 

Papyrus doesn't know that and now all he knows is that Sans is a threat. 

A threat...

That's all they think of Sans now.

He saw it...even a bit in Papyrus eyesockets. They all feared him...even though he had done nothing.

Alphys would hide, telling him not to hurt her. Toriel and Asgore...He hadn’t seen them, nor did he dare to. Undyne would get angry and try to kill him on sight. Which was why he had to run away after trying to go to Papyrus. 

...But of all of them, the way Papyrus acted hurt Sans the most.

Papyrus had been scared of Sans after what Undyne told him. Papyrus, his kind little brother that loved him so greatly before, now feared him. 

.....It made Sans feel sick....

....and empty of hope....

....Filled with sadness...

Heh, isn't that how demons are supposed to be? Filled with negativity?

...Looks like he's succeeding as a demon so far...

...Yay....

.....

....

...

....He just wants it to stop...

What would happen if he were to die again?

Would fate be cruel and only make him come back as this again? Would it be cruel and still make him remember  _ everything _ ?

Sans buries his face in his hands, his body wracking with sobs as tears pour from his tightly shut sockets.

W-.....Wasn't the afterlife supposed to be nice?

W-w-why must he deal with this? H-hasn't he gone through  **enough** ?!

....

What is he talking about? He  _ deserves _ this...

He did fail Papyrus, after all... He couldn't even save his own brother from the human.

His sharpening phalanges dig into his skull as the negativity begins to take over. He doesn't even care if he leaves scratch marks.

He...deserves this.

...He's pathetic.

He....should... He should just die-

"M-MISTER SKELETON D-DEMON?"

H-heh...he's so f-fuckin'  **broken** he's hearing things. There's no way in hell Papyrus would talk to him anymore.

There's no way that anyone that  **terrified** would want to talk to what he's become-

"A-ARE....ARE YOU OK?"

Sans ignores the other skeleton's question. He quickly drags his hands down his face in frustration, his claws making scraping noises as they cut into his skull. He chooses to pull his legs against his chest and slam his skull into his knees roughly, hiding his face in them instead of his hands.

He's hurting himself.

...Yet he doesn't care.

He just wants to feel a different pain. A pain other than the sadness, loneliness, and self-hatred he felt.

He wants to be alone...but at the same time all he wants is to have his brother back. 

His mind refuses to choose.

So, he does what he does best.

....Nothing...Nothing but stew in sadness, crying like the **_pathetic_** person he always knew he was.

...

...

...

Sans flinches when he feels someone wrap their arms around him.

W-what?

Who-

"SKELETON DEMON! DON'T HURT YOURSELF! I...KNOW I HAVE NOT MET YOU BEFORE, BUT I HAVE A FEELING THAT I KNOW YOU.... I CHOOSE TO TRUST THAT FEELING. SO, PLEASE. DO NOT HURT YOURSELF!"

P-Papyrus? It's Papyrus?

O-Oh gods it's really him! H-He's here!

Sans quickly turns around in the other skeleton's grasp and hugs him back, sobbing into his chest. He can just faintly feel the other flinch, but he soon relaxes and begins rubbing the smaller skeleton's back comfortingly.

"I...I HAVE YOU. DO NOT FEEL SAD ANYMORE, SKELETON DEMON. FOR I WILL CHOOSE TO BE YOUR FRIEND, NO MATTER WHAT UNDYNE SAID DEMONS ARE LIKE. EVEN IF YOU HAVE DONE BAD THINGS BEFORE, I BELIEVE IN YOU. EVEN THE WORST PERSON CAN CHANGE."

The sobs coming from Sans louden.

He's so happy to finally have Papyrus here. Even though he doesn't remember Sans, he's just too damn happy to finally have him trust him again. Even if that trust turns out to be only small.

"i-i'm s-s-sorry, p-pa-pyrus. i-i-"

Papyrus suddenly breaks from the hug, looking down at him with a confused look.

"WAIT? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? I NEVER TOLD YOU IT."

Sh-shit. He messed up...

"i-i..."

"SO...I WAS RIGHT ABOUT KNOWING YOU BEFORE? BUT...HOW?"

...This is his chance.

So maybe this isn't so bad.

He can tell Papyrus  _ everything _ . The truth. He can tell him it without worrying about a reset that would make him forget. 

There's no human to kill him or his brother.

...But there are other demons out there. Demons that will try to hunt Papyrus.

So, Sans will just have to make sure to protect him even more this time.

He'll prepare Papyrus.

He will do everything to keep him safe.

"i...my name is sans. i'm..."

He takes a deep breath, looking into Papyrus' own eyelights.

"i know this'll be hard to believe, but... i'm...i used to be your brother before we were reborn."

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

 

...Though he still does have to visit Grillby’s with Papyrus. Hopefully Grillbz still cooks in the afterlife.


End file.
